Current tools for finding décor items such as art, rugs, decorating paint, furnishings, fashion etc. are typically naïve. They do not address the problem of finding different décor items that match or harmonize to a particular required style. The current tools lack abilities to select décor items with visually common features, such as color or style. The current tools lack abilities to search across the Web for décor items based on décor attributes, such as color, the mood of a person, etc. Further, the décor styles are expressed by various users in various ways. For example, there are number of colors called “Green,” the style “minimal” may mean differently to different users. The current tools typically lack abilities to co-ordinate these different ways of expressing a décor style to find harmonized décor items.